The Family tree project
by hrisi292
Summary: A supposed one-shot in which Danny learns about his family so he can get a high mark on the project. But will he connect the dots? Read and find out.
1. The Project

**AN: I hope you are happy Danny Muse.**

 **DannyM:Well now I am~.**

 ***Bang***

 **Me:Enjoy!**

"Students, I have a project for you." The students groaned. Well all except one-Danny Fenton.

When Mr. Lancer gave a project the ones with one get a nice mark, no matter how contrasting with the other ones, and the ones without a project got the lowest mark possible even if they have the highest ones in the whole school. No one escaped their fate. Thankfully the old teacher gave his students at least two weeks to make the project as good as possible. But the strange thing about that was when our halfa made a project he always got an A and that confused Mr. Lancer because he thought that his student wasn't interested in school anymore. After all Danny used to be at the top of the class before the incident with the Ghost Portal.

"The project is to make a family tree as detailed as possible and a description with at least one thousand words and please take this seriously. The mark from this project will be one third of the for the year so Mr. Baxter please do you best if you don't want to fail this year. You have three weeks to get it done and the rest of your class will be spent planning your project." The English teacher sent a meaningful glance towards Danny and he nodded in response.

Sam and Tucker knew better than to distract their friend as he was getting out his notebook for plans, and notes about projects. He never knew when he would be able to get the list he was coming up with but he had to start today exactly after school. His list consists of four simple steps:

1\. Talk to mum, dad and Jazz about the family tree.

2\. Ask other relatives about the family.

3\. Collect as much as knowledge about these people as possible.

4\. Use the information.

Danny also planed details and made many emergency plans in case his parents didn't have the information he needed and the bell rang right after he was finished with his planning. He put his notebook in his bag and went to his next class.

 **After school**

Today was unusually peaceful. Meaning-there were only two ghost fights. Oh well the halfa was going to use the little time he has at the moment.

First thing first-ask Jack about his part of the family.

"Dad? We have this project about the family tree and I was wondering if you can help me with giving me as detailed as possible information about your part of the family, please?"

The oh so great ghost hunter Jack Fenton adopted a thoughtful look and then beamed, "I may not be able to tell you about my family but I can give you the family book." Then the smile was wiped of his face and a dark look took it's place, "But be careful. This book is older then the Ghost Zone itself. Or I'd rather say bookS." The once again happy go lucky man led his son to his and his wife's bedroom and took out like twenty thick, homemade books from under the bed.

Danny's jaw practically hit the floor when he saw the giant books. Man Ghost Writer would drool over these babies. He thought in shock. The halfa shook his head and took the books to his room and went down to reading. Now you must be wondering how our hero will read these books in time and how he will remember their content. Well Danny is a halfa which means that he is the best of the two planes of existence and ghosts have an amazing memory which starts to play tricks when the ghost nears an age which the humans would call the age of the grandparent. Also ghosts can read real fast. (Faster than that friend of mine who can red a book with five hundred pages for like six hours.)

Insert Sponge Bob image six hours later.

After six hours consisting of ghost hunting, reading, writing that description for his father's part of the family and preparing for the next school day.

On his way to the kitchen, Danny saw his sister, "Where are mum and dad?" He asked, clearly in hurry.

His answer was, "Mum is the basement while dad is in the kitchen, trying to steal some fudge." Danny rolled his eyes at the fudge part and replied with a Thank you'.

Once Danny saw his dad he said, "Dad I am finished with the books you gave me." He said in half monotone voice, surprising Jack. It had taken the man like five years to read them all while it took his son to read them six hours. That ... is strange but then again Jack paid the suspicious fast reading no attention.

"Well then let's put them in the secret bookshelf." Beamed the fat yet fit man and sped up to the hallway with Danny right after him.

* * *

The next four days Danny didn't even had the time to tell his mum about the project because the ghosts decided to attack hardcore every five minutes and he had to use a duplicate to be able to attend his classes and be home before curfew. The bad thing is that he had to keep the duplicate up half of the day while he hunts ghosts all day and almost all night. It seemed that the ghosts slept at nighttime so Danny could have enough time to eat up and sleep.

Thank god they calmed down to the regular six-ten ghosts per twenty-four hours. Now the hero used that time to take better care for himself:

Two-four meals per a day with many nutrients and ectoplasm;

Little more sleep;

Some caching up with Sam, Tucker, homework and the project.

One week after Mr. Lancer gave the project Danny finally asked the question... Not that 'question' mind you.

"Mum, Mr Lancer gave us a project about our families and I was hoping you could tell me everything about your part if the family." He said, voice full of hope. Whether you'd believe it or not, Danny always wanted to know what kind of man he was named after. Jasmine, his sister, was named after their dad while Danny was named after his mom's dad-his grandfather Daniel. But Danny's hopes to even hear his mom describe his eyes were shattered when she said, "I am sorry Danny but I can't tell you about my family." And with that she went for extra hours in the laboratory.

Maddie might have looked calm but her son could tell that she was shaken by his request and that it would mean to relive the past of Madeline Walker if she was to answer.

 **AN:This was supposed to be a one-shot but fate has other plans.**

 **Vlad Muse:What do you mean with that?**

 **Me:I mean that this was supposed to leave my head in one go but it refuses to.**

 **Pb one-shot:He-he-he.**

 **Danny Muse:*Still unconscious***

 **PbGK:Come back to me~~~.**

 **Writer's Block:I am back babe~!**

 **Me:Go away! My drive half died with my fully dead grandpa three months ago! Wyaaaa!**

 **WB:Oh. Umm... I am sorry,for your loss... Bye.**


	2. Visiting Aunt Alicia

Danny was lost. Not lost as in he doesn't know where he is. He is lost as in 'I don't know what to do' lost.

His mom won't tell him about that part of the family and his sister can't help him because she is simply uninformed about it.

The halfa may have two more weeks but he wanted to finish it before the middle of the third week. But he had a lead. His aunt Alicia. She is bound to be able to help him. Right?

* * *

It was the beginning of weekend. Danny has told his parents that he was spending the night with Tucker. He talked with Tucker and he is sure that he is free to pay his aunt a visit. Sam and Tucker will cover for him. Jazz knows where and why he is going. Danny has used the days before now to get details and other things for the project ready. He has got enough food and water for the journey both ways.

The plan was to fly to Spittoon, Arkansas, which takes less time then with a vehicle, somehow make sure she doesn't tell his parents about his visit, ask her questions for his project and go home on the other day.

* * *

The flight to Spittoon, Arkansas took Danny three hours and he was tired after flying at top speed to his aunt's home so when he got there he took a bit of his supplies and ate a snack... in the forest... in front of his aunt's house... and she didn't hear him almost crash-land.

'So, after the snack Danny... Ummm... Uhhh... He...' The author tried awkwardly tried to narrate.

'He knocked on his aunt's front door and waited patiently for her to answer the door.

And five minutes later she came from the back yard, "I was wondering when you were going to knock."

"Wait. You knew I was here?" Danny asked Alicia.

"Yes, and you better tell me what you are doing here, all the way from Amity Park, Danny, or I will call your parents." She threatened and she wasn't kidding. If you were in her shoes you would have done the same: Called your sister and brother-in-law if their (one of them if they have more than one) kid shows up on your doorstep.

Danny sighed, "I need help with my project for school. And, please, don't tell mom and dad that I was here."

Alicia stare at her nephew for a minute, waited for him to gulp because of her intense stare and sighed, "Fine, I won't tell your parents about you coming here but you need to tell me more before I help you with your project."

Danny beamed when he heard that, "Thank you, aunt Alicia." The divorced woman led her nephew inside and waited for him to start talking, "Ok, I have got my friends and sister covering for me so mom and dad think that I am spending the night at a friend's house." He waited his aunt to nod approvingly, and he got it, "As for the project... It's about me and my classmates making a family tree and a description to it and presenting it to the class. My problem-mom doesn't want to tell me anything about that part of my family."

Danny stared at his aunt, trying to read her expression and guess what she is thinking. The answer to his silent cry for help was answered, "Listen here, Danny. My sister wants to bury her past because of how dad, your grandfather died. But that doesn't mean that I won't help you with your project anyhow you need me to."

Danny answered her, "All the help I need is in the form of knowledge. I-I have prepared several questions if you don't mind."

Alicia eyed him for a short second and said, "Ask as many questions as you need."

The rest of the day and the time before bedtime was spent with Danny and his aunt talking about their family and said boy taking notes. On the next day a bit after breakfast they got to Danny's grandparents.

"Will be honest, I do not remember mom as well as I wished I did but I remember your grandpa Daniel as well as if he died yesterday. His name was Daniel Charles **(AN: MY mother helped me to come up with this second name. She can be a life saver)** Walker And he was obsessed with his job. He was the warden of the local police department and his obsession came in the form of the rules. He made sure that we didn't break even one rule. Unfortunately, he died in jail break when your mom was away for college in Wisconsin."

Danny was pale after he heard these things about his grandpa Daniel. He... he couldn't possibly be... "Do you have a photo?" He asked, surprising his aunt.

She nodded and went to get the photo she had taken of her father two days before his death.

When she showed the photo to her nephew, she saw something strange-Danny was paler then normal and he looked on the verge of a panic attack. She was about to ask him what's wrong when he pulled himself together.

* * *

Danny stayed like one more hour before he left to get home, the flight was three hours after all.

He bid good bye to his aunt before he ran in the forest, transformed in his ghost half, turned invisible and intangible and flied of towards Amity Park.

 **I present you the line break from Mirai Nikki (Future Dairy).**

When Danny got in Amity Park, the first thing he did was to get his laptop **(AN: yes, he has a laptop in my FF. Don't you dare say that he didn't have a laptop in the show because he has one in MY fanfiction.)** and went to meet with his friends. They were at Sam's place (achembasementachem) and the two were watching a movie. Their projects almost finished, just like Danny's.

"So, how did it go?" Sam asked when her friend phased through the roof, totally used to it.

"Aunt Alicia helped me quite a lot actually. Also, she said that she won't tell my parents about my trip to her house... But the knowledge I gained opened my eyes about something..." A thoughtful silence filled the room.

"Danny, what is it?" Sam asked. Tucker might have kept his attention on the movie but but he was still aware of what his friends were saying.

Danny was wondering whether he should tell them about his theory or not.

In the end he signed, "I believe that Walker is the ghost of my grandfather."

Sam and Tucker were looking at him strange.

"You mean that your grandpa came back from the dead and now goes by the name Walker and wants you in jail for something stupid?" Tucker asked with a raised eyebrow. What surprise, right?

Danny nodded in confirmation and his friends burst out laughing in response.

Danny frowned, shock his head and left to finish his project.

 **Day or two later.**

Danny stayed up late to finish the project and finished it in time he did and he wad tired. Thankfully the ghosts were quiet tonight so he went to bed. Sleep took over faster then ever and it was peaceful, filled with dreams. Perhaps Nocturn had sent it him but he would not mind if he did.

But the dream sure was something.

 _Danny was walking down the stairs and when he heard his grandfather calling from the kitchen, "You are going to be late if you don't come and eat breakfast now kid."_

 _Danny smiled, "Coming grandpa!" He called back._

 _Jack, Maddie and Jazz were out because she wanted to show them her new college and that meant that he and Daniel were alone in the house for a while. No offense to his parents but the halfa could take only that much before he felt like he was going to go crazy. Thanks god his grandfather was neutral about Danny. He was like his save heaven and no one could ever change that._

 _Danny's grandpa was a man who, surprisingly, was still able to give the halfa a run for his money when they were sparring. Daniel also had a sharp mind and for some reason he loved to play chess. The man thought that the game developed the mind and strategic thinking. Danny couldn't agree more and they played a game or two every night and Danny always lost but he didn't let that bring him down._

 _Daniel also relied on his daughter and son-in-law only for having a place to call home. He still worked as a warden even after all the years he spent in that sorry excuse for a prison. One would think that the man hated his work with the way spoke about it when in reality he loved his work. The guy was just complaining like everyone would if they were working with stupid and useless morons. Danny looked up the man and he would tell everyone that following his steps is an option while the job his parents choose has the fate if a past time._

 _Daniel a bit higher than Jack. His hair was gray and messy, always kept in a ponytail. He had peachy colored skin, almond shaped eyes and his body wasn't... bulky but he had wide shoulders and not so wide hips._

 _He was Danny's role model and right now he was making sure that his grandson ate a healthy breakfast in time to get to school before the first period started._

 _Danny went in the kitchen and was met with his grandfather's smirk, "Good morning. So mom and dad come back home today?" The man let his smirk to shift in a smile._

 _"I just hope that Jack doesn't break more traffic rules. Oh and he is never driving when I have a say in it." Danny smiled in gratitude at hearing that and his sneaked through the short monologue breakfast._

 _Once Daniel sat down to eat his own meal Danny got a good look at his face. He looked exactly like Walker would look like if he was alive._

Danny woke up with a start not because he had a nightmare but because of shock. His grandfather wore Walker's face. It must be a sign. But what does it mean?

Danny looked at his alarm and it showed 3 o'clock. The halfa sighed and did his best to go sleep. He had a math test today and he had studied for it but he needed to be awake for it. After school he would go in the Ghost Zone and ask Clockwork a question or two. Danny had learned that if you ask the correct question you would get a straight answer.

 **This 'Later' was bought to you by Allen Walker and Tyki Mikk.**

Finally the torture called school is finished for the day. Our hero and his friends exited the building holding the previously mentioned torture.

"So what are your plans for today, bro?" Tucker asked and for once not holding his precious PDA.

"I am planning to go to the Ghost Zone and visit Clockwork." The black haired teen replied. The other two looked at each other behind their friend's back and grinned.

Yes they grinned. Actually they were dating behind Danny's back. Poor boy didn't know that his best friend and crush were dating.' He does feel like that towards her, doesn't he, Clockwork?

"He doesn't. Not after the dream from Nocturn." The time master replied.

"Oh good." ' Scratch that. His former crush and best friend were dating. And he didn't know. Poor boy was going to have his heart broken... Or not.

* * *

 **In the GZ.**

Danny was flying in the ectoplasm filled atmosphere of the Ghost Zone and he felt at peace. Especially since he didn't see any of his enemies or their minions.

Soon enough he saw the library. Danny landed in front of it and entered. Danny took off his bag and took out a glowing book, "Hey Writer, I bought back the book I took a month ago. Do I leave it on your desk?" The resident of the library, Ghost Writer, came literally out of nowhere and took the book from Danny.

"It's in best condition. Good. You fulfilled your promise young man and now I will reward you with something." GW hugged the book with one hand, waved the other one in the space in front of the halfa and materialized a card.

Danny gasped and took the card as if it was made of gold and for him and Jazz it might as well be, "Thank you Ghost Writer." The white haired teen whispered.

The librarian smiled and replied, "Do not thank me boy. You won it."

Danny nodded and awkwardly bid good bye to GW.

After Danny left the library he sped off towards the Clock Tower, the trip went without mishaps.

 **AN: Well that was fast to write. Hope you recognize the characters I mentioned above.**


	3. Disasters, secretes and nice surprises

AN: Surprise, Surprise, inspiration was born soon after I posted the previous chapter.

Before the trip to the Ghost Zone

"Danny, could you come in the kitchen to talk, please?" Maddie called from the said room.

"OK." Was the reply.

When Danny sat down next to his mom on the table, he got a funny look,

"Do you know why I want to talk to you, Danny?" She got a shaken head as an answer.

The woman of the family sighed, "Danny, I wanted to talk about your grandfather."

Danny's eyes widened when he heard that. The halfa didn't expect his mom to bring up his grandfather. He thought that she would run as far away as possible from the topic. And he was wrong.

"Danny, his name was Daniel, we named you after him, and he was a warden with an obsession for rules and he would have been happy to know you and prouder of you then me. The whole city respected him for who he was, for what he had done for Amity Park, yet they forgot him soon after the new warden came in power." The red headed woman looked ready to cry like a little girl who saw her parents' dead bodies and kept asking why they were not awaking. Then she felt loving thin yet masculine hands around her, hugging her. Danny comforted his mom the second he felt that she was about to cry. Maddie returned the hug and drew a deep breath to calm down. She had to finish this.

Danny felt that and he let go of his mom.

"And the worst part is that I found out about his death when I came back from college, years after his funeral. My sister didn't saw it fit to tell me that and I was angry with her and me. Dad wanted me to study closer to Amity so I could visit through the weekends but I didn't listen. I followed your father instead to Wisconsin... I... I hated myself for selfishly ignoring my family and-" Maddie was interrupted by her innocent son. 'Innocent? Pfff yeah right.'

"-Mom, stop. Stop blaming yourself for has happened. It was out of your control. Life, luck and irony are never fair but time is. I don't know what is to lose somebody close, beloved, and hope that I never will and that hope is how I face every new day since the ghosts started attacking Amity. I believe in Danny Phantom and I won't lie, I have helped him more than once so that he can out smart his enemies and save the day. Why do you think we are having this talk in the first place?" Danny shook his head to clear it, "My point is that we might lose somethings because of life's cruelty but we shouldn't let that bring us down, we should fight no matter what hardship we meet... Oh great I am rambling." Danny blushed form embarrassment.

Maddie smiled but then realized something, "Wait a second young man! Did you just said that you would help that ecto-scum whenever you can?"

Danny narrowed his eyes, "What if I did mom. If it wasn't for him many bad things would have happened."

"Such as?" She simply asked.

"Oh, many things resulting with someone's death. First if he had left the other ghosts to do as they please then the city would have been full of chaos, second as I mentioned earlier, many people would have died just because the dead do not care about the living or because someone has done something to get on their bad side, third there would have been even more property damage, fourth some ghosts are power hungry and thy are ready on many things so they can be content with how powerful they are but if that means stealing from other ghosts they might start... something and make it so the consequences hit the innocent not the guilty. To be honest mom Amity wouldn't have survived that long without Danny Phantom, I realized that when Pariah Dark was released by Plasmious." Danny stopped his rant and a thoughtful look took over his face. The fight with Pariah Dark was what opened the halfa's eyes to his ghostly obsession.

"You... you have a point Danny but he is a ghost and ghosts are evil." She argued.

Danny gave her a knowing, typical for Clockwork, smile, "Are you sure? Is that something which you read from some old book or your thoughts about what you think are ghosts? Or just what you observed when we were at the Rockies? There are many ghosts, mom, and they aren't all the same."

Maddie raised her eyebrows and asked, "And how do you know that?" She shoot back, slightly irritated.

Danny's smiled didn't change but his eyes got a special, unreadable to those who didn't know who he was, twinkle, "I have my ways."

Now

As Danny was flying through the GZ he remembered that conversation, he got the same twinkle from before and then he saw giant clock parts. Danny got a serious expression and started flying a bit faster, knowing that he was close to the Clock Tower, Clockwork's lair.

Soon enough Danny was in front of the doors leading to the inside of the Clock Tower. From his previous visits he knew that he just needed to knock and the doors would open. And knock he did. The doors opened, just like he predicted, and the halfa went inside the tower. Danny climbed the stairs which were between the entrance and the Viewing Room, as he called it, there he saw the shadow of not one but three ghosts. Danny knew that the Observants sometimes visited Clockwork, especially Jake. But it wasn't him, oh no, it wasn't. They were the ones who ordered his mentor to 'kill' him.

"How long are you going to evade our orders Clockwork?" One of the hovering eyeballs asked the time master.

"He isn't going to escape and wreak havoc. I won't allow it. And if he escapes I will make sure that he has something more interesting to do. Now are you going to observe the Door? I have a guest to attend to." He answered.

"This isn't the end time master." The other observant said without missing a beat.

Once they left Danny went in the Viewing Room and commented, "You still keep these froglings around?"

Clockwork smiled in amusement, "Unfortunately, I need them to play government. Or you would like to become Ghost King?"

Danny mane a thoughtful sound, "Nahh. Anyways I need you to conform something for me. Is it true that Walker is my... my grandfather?"

Clockwork sighed. He waved his free hand and a couch materialized in front of the Viewing Portals. The time master sat down and mentioned to do so as well. Once Danny sat down next to the age changing ghost he started talking, "I want to see what you are going to do about something before I answer your question Daniel." The older of the two ghosts pushed a button on the top of his staff and a special scene played in front of them. On the main portal were Sam and Tucker in said boy's room. He was asking her out. Another click and on the nearby window they saw Sam and Tucker at the theater. After the third click they saw the two teens together, Tucker asking Sam to be his girlfriend. She accepted.

Danny stared at the time mirrors and asked, "Please, tell me that this is an alternative timeline."

"Then I would be lying." Was the reply the halfa got. He was shocked to the bones.

"Why did you show me that?" The teen asked after he collected himself together.

"Because I want to know what you are going to do about them dating behind your back."

Danny stared at the frozen image of his dating friends for several minutes which felt like ages, "Nothing. I will do nothing. They will tell me whenever they feel ready or obliged to. I wasn't supposed to know that they are dating. What was going to happen if you didn't tell me, Clockwork?"

Clockwork looked sorry, "It was going to break your friendship." And a part of your core. He added in his mind.

Danny nodded, "So my first question...?"

Clockwork looked relieved at the change of topic, "Ah yes. The answer of your question is yes, young Daniel. Are you going to tell him and how?"

"I am going to tell him. How, though, I don't know. Yet."

* * *

As Danny was flying towards the Fenton Portal he was thinking about ways to tell his grandfather that he has a grandson. Sadly, though, he couldn't come up with a way which doesn't end with the halfa fully dead in some way or another. Then he remembered that he still didn't knew Walker's rules so he took a turn towards GW's lair.

It took him three minutes to get to the library and knock on the large door. It opened the second his knuckles touched the door. Once he was inside he went towards the Common Area. There GW was writing his new pieces of literature art and accepted guests of the library.

"Back so soon?" Asked the writer without looking up from his keyboard.

"I was wondering if I could take a copy of a certain book." The halfa answered while looking at his hands.

When the librarian ghost heard that, he looked up at the hero and questioned him, "Why would you want a copy of a book?"

Danny raised an eyebrow like the answer was obvious, "To have the book at home with me."

The writer hummed and asked for the card he gave Danny so he can fill some documents and asked for which book and if he had any preferences.

The answers shocked him. He was asked for a version of the book with rules Walker drags around with black cower in ghostly language-Ancient, the language EVERY ghost or partly ghost was fluent in. As much as that surprised him he had to make the book as soon as possible because he gave Danny a special card. It allowed the owner to request for twenty books in total for their personal library per an year.

The black cover and the non human language is to keep the contents of the book in secret from his parents. Ghost Writer mused when he finished the book through his purple, reality changing, keyboard.

Ghosts call their official language Ancient because it was the very first language in the Ghost Zone and no human isn't able to learn it because it is something which only the dead have. It's the language of the dead but they have forgotten about its existence. All except the ancient ghosts.

When Danny was at the exit, his phone rang, "Alo?" He asked. On the other side he heard his sister asked what was taking hin so long in the Ghost Zone. He said that he was taking of some last minute business and that he was going to the home soon.

"Ok but be fast Danny. Vlad is here." When he heard that he sped off towards the portal saying that he would be home in a few minutes with the book and the card for Writer's library secured in his bag.

Vlad in Danny's home spoke only of disaster, so he had to be fast to get back before the fruitloop asked about him. Unfortunately for Danny, the crazy halfa had came to reveal him.

* * *

"So Jack, Maddie, where is Daniel?" Vlad asked while eyeing one of Jack's new blueprints in the lab.

Thankfully for her son, Maddie thought about her father, and sent a nasty look at her once friend. Vlad was surprised by that and he didn't fell the only other halfa pass by him while invisible.

"I am right over here, Vlad." When Danny came back he went to his room, left his bag (Carefully.) in his closet, transformed in his human half while running down the stairs leading to the living room and went the rest of the way to the basement.

"Did you forget about our deal?" The teen asked so quietly in Ancient that only the other person with ghostly hearing could hear him. And said person's eyes widen and then narrowed and stared in the eyes of the younger then him halfa.

Then Vlad realized that Danni spoke in the ghostly language, "How did you-" He started but Jazz interrupted him.

"Dinner is served." She cried from the kitchen and the heavenly smell of baked chicken with potatoes and spices entered the lab.

One suspiciousles dinner later

After dinner Vlad somehow got alone with Danny and the older halfa could say that he loosing hope to get thanks to Jazz.

"How did you learn Ancient? You need to learn it in order to speak it." Vlad questioned Danny.

"Who told you that? Ghosts are naturally fluent in Ancient, Vlad, I just needed to hear a bit from it to 'remember' it, as a... friend of mine would put it."

Vlad for once let himself to look shocked. HE didn't know about that. So, he just asked the most obvious question, "Who is that friend if yours?" Yeah it was a dump question.

"Not telling you." After Danny said that, Vlad's phone rang, indicating that he needed to go.

The multibillionaire pulled himself together and soon enough this day of disasters and revealed secretes ended.

AN: Hope you like it sugarcubes, because this is all for this chapter. Oh, and Happy Valentine.


	4. Presented projectepilog

**AN: I was going to start writing this chapter earlier but then I realized that I didn't know what to write. Can you imagine that?**

 **Danny Muse: Come on. Come on. Start the chapter already. Come on.**

 **Me: Geez. Calm down.**

 **Clockwork: What was that with the sideline notes?**

 **Me: My fiction, my rules. So, LEAVE ME ALONE.**

 **Other PBs: When are you going to write our stories?**

 **Me: When WB stops sitting on my head whenever I try to think of a new chapter.**

 **PBs: Oh. Sorry... for you know, pressing you.**

Vlad's little visit was two days ago and now the weekend was knocking on the Fenton's home.

Danny woke up at 9 am and he was fully rested. The halfa had a dreamless sleep without even one ghost leaving the Ghost Zone. It was what he called heaven. The time to relax, rest, finish homework, sleep or meet his friends.

But today was going to be used for reading. First for English class and then the book he took from Writer.

But first Danny was hungry.

He got up from his bed and went towards the bathroom with his every day clothes which he took from his almost walk in closet. Ten minutes later he left the bathroom, ready to face the 'horrors' waiting in the kitchen.

When he went in the kitchen there was a large pile on pancakes and a note on the fridge 'Danny, me and your dad are out if town to attend the yearly ghost hunting congregation. Love mum.' and next to it was another note 'Little brother, I am at the library studying for an upcoming test. Hope you can take care for yourself while being alone. Jazz.'.

Danny sighed when he read the notes. At least his parents remembered to leave a note while the one from his sister was expected.

Danny opened the fridge only to be attacked by the hot-dog. The halfa blasted the attacking undead food and took the milk before closing the door. He signed, shook his head and took his favorite cereal and a bowl, and made his breakfast and dig in it. The bowl was empty in several minutes so, he put it in the sink to be washed later.

Danny spotted a red, tasty looking, apple in the fruit bowl and he suddenly carved said apple so, he grabbed it and took a juicy bite. The teen went to his room, with an apple in hand, and took two books, one written by Shakespeare and the other with fully black cover, and went in the living room.

Danny sat on the couch and opened Shakespeare's book at the page he left of yesterday, the apple eaten halfway. Danny finished his normal, non-ghost book after several hours of reading and took the other, more interesting and understandable, even if it was in another language, book.

Now that was an important book. And by how long the contents sector is, Danny knew that there were many rules in the Ghost Zone enforced by his grandpa. Minutes later Danny found out that his grandpa had also explained what the rules meant. Yep, the warden is obsessed with rules. Soon the found himself agreeing with most of them.

 **Meanwhile.**

Walker felt as if he had won a one of the many verbal and moral fights he had and still has against Danny Phantom. When the warden is around the halfa he feels like there is supposed to be a connection between the two ghosts. Also, he feels like he is missing something. Some important piece of information. Piece of information which if he could get his hands on would change his view of pretty much everything. Walker also felt like someone had just got their hands on a copy if his book with rules and just got the time to read it and agrees with most of the rules.

 **Later**

Jazz had gone out to study at the library fifteen minutes before Danny woke up. And unlike her parents she made sure that the Ghost Portal is not just closed but locked. She knew that her little brother needed a weekend without ghosts. In fact, she always made sure that the blasted machine was locked when their parents were away. Imagine her surprise when she saw her brother curled with a book on the sofa in the living room at 5 pm.

"Hey Danny. Did you spend the whole day here?" She asked. Jazz was sure that her brother had went to hang out with Sam and Tucker.

When Danny heard his sister talk he jumped two feet in the air because he didn't hear Jazz coming back home. The halfa looked at the clock and gaped at the time. He had missed lunch by five hours and he wasn't even hungry...

"Danny?" Jazz asked, breaking the halfa from his train of thoughts.

"Yeah. I did spend the day reading, here on this sofa." He said to answer her question. Danny went back to his book in Ancient to rad it for the literally twentieth time today. For some reason he enjoyed reading the rules of the GZ and its unspoken laws. Yes, Walker had made sure that the curios could learn them too.

Jazz looked at Danny strangely. He had never shown such interest towards a book so she naturally took it from him and tried to read it. Key word: TRIED. Jazz was simply an average mortal girl so she couldn't understand Ancient at all and quickly got confused.

"What is this book Danny?" The older of the two siblings asked while returning the book she so rudely took and shoot an apologizing look to the owner of said book.

"Something which surprisingly turned out to be not only important but interesting as well. Who knew that I was interested in politics." Danny replied. He got up from the sofa, took his books and went his room to put them on their places. While he was doing that, the halfa got an idea which he decided to act on.

"Hey Jazz, do you want to watch a film or something after dinner?" He asked.

"You cook and I chose the film. Deal?"

Danny grinned. He even knew what to cook, after all he was the one who went to the store yesterday, "Deal."

After he said that he went in the kitchen and took out a pack full with spaghetti, pieces of meat, cream and spices to make his delicious Spaghetti with White Sauce and Meat Pieces. His best dish.

He put a pot full of water on the fire of the cooker and when it(the water) was close to boiling he put the spaghetti and a pinch of salt and some oil. Then put out another pan and started making the sauce. A heavenly aroma started to travel through the house and the space around it. The people passing by had half a mind to come in Fenton Works and steal a meal or two. Alas they didn't dare because this was Fenton Works we are talking about.

The aroma wasn't helping the older of the two Fenton siblings to choose a good movie. It was very distracting. In the end she chose-

"Dinner is ready!" Danny called from the kitchen. Jazz recorded the film on a CD and went in the kitchen while putting the disk on the coffee table in the living room.

"So what is for dinner little brother?" Jazz asked, wondering what emitted the delicious smell.

"Spaghetti with white sauce and a cup a chocolate cream for each of us. Hope you like it."

Jazz have her brother a funny look, "YOU are hoping that I like your spaghetti? Danny, everyone who have tasted your spaghetti hopes that you open a restaurant for spaghetti because they are the best in the world." She scolded and complimented Danny at the same time.

Danny blushed at that and sat to eat wordlessly. He thought about what Jazz said and she might be right. One of the previous times when Vlad Masters was visiting and his parents were in the lab, trying to finish something and jazz was still at the library so Danny had to cook. Vlad had liked it and he commented Maddie, not knowing that it was her son who made this delicious meal. Jack for once did something right and said that it was Danny who cooked the dinner.

Then the older halfa said to Danny that he had made a delicious and healthy non-returning to live meals. Danny almost let a smile at that joke while Jazz snickered behind her hand and Jack and Maddie looked sheepish. After all they remembered how almost all of their cooking ended.

Danny shook his head and realized that he has spent his dinner time thinking about the past.

"Come on Danny. We have a movie to watch." Jazz beamed.

Danny smiled back and washed the dishes while his sister set up the film.

When Danny went in the living room with a bowl full with pop-corn, he saw the opening of Home Alone 3, "You always know what I need Jazz." He said with a smile.

* * *

When Sam and Tucker came at 8 am to drag him out to hand out, he made them stay for breakfast. Obviously, they hadn't eaten, knowing that with Danny's parents out of town, he could cook them his pancakes.

"So what are your plans for today?" Asked Jazz.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other and said together, "Hang out. Like the trio we are."

Jazz didn't believe the trio part. She knew that there was something off but then she saw the look Danny was giving them. It was a look of expectation. What he was waiting for to be told thought she didn't know.

Sam and her boyfriend were oblivious to the looks Danny and Jazz were sending their way and to the tension in the air. But Danny wasn't so he tried to break it.

"Guys I finally got the GZ library card I told you about."

Jazz gasped and hugged her brother, "So when are you going to introduce me to the librarian?"

"Next time I take you to the Ghost Zone."

Sam followed the college girl's lead and asked, "Tell us more about the card Danny."

"There are five types, recognized by their main color. White means that you can read the books only in the library. They are what gives you pass to every book while the people without even the white card cannot. Green allows you to bring a book or two for short amount of time but only the so called common ones. Blue doesn't only double said time but it also makes the variety larger. Red allows its user to take whichever book the reader choses for an year at most, but it also reminds you about the fact that you need to return said book. Black is like Red expect that it allows you commission for five books at most for an year. That means that you can have Writer make a copy of every book for you. And there is Yellow. It's the best of all. It's black with not five but twenty books per an year." Whether you believe it or not after Danny and Ghost Writer got into reading. In the beginning he said that he was sorry about destroying The Fright Before Christmas and then GW said that he was sorry about putting Danny in the sequel and to make up for the thing he did (the author thought that putting Danny in a Christmas poem none the less was worse than what Danny did.) and he gave Danny a White library card.

Back to reality. Danny was more than happy to tell them about the GZ library cards. He wasn't oblivious to his sister attempt to sho the tension away. Unlike him Tucker was oblivious to the tension in the kitchen but not to the looks his best friend was sending towards him and Sam.

Tucker realized that, Danny at the very least, knew that there was something which he should know but didn't. The guilt which hit the techno geek was as big as Writer's library. Tucker should have tried harder to persuade Sam to tell Danny about them dating.

"Hey, did you know that the amusement park gives free rides today? We were planning to go there and then to the Nasty Burger." He tried to change the theme of the conversation away from books, "It will be a good idea to go before it's full."

Danny and friends stood up from the table. The halfa was about to start taking care of the dishes when Jazz stopped his and told him that she would take care of the house.

Danny, Sam and Tucker went to the amusement park while taking about their normal stuff. There, they went through most off the rides and games. Only the Love Tunnel was left. Danny, then, decided to give the lovebirds some time alone and literally disappeared.

* * *

"I have been feeling like a third wheel, guys. Is there something I should know?" Danny asked, knowing that his friends would deny that there is something he should know.

"Only that I somehow was unable to finish the project." Said Sam. She knew what her friend was talking about but that didn't mean that she couldn't change the subject.

Danny sighed, "Well that's too bad because we have classes with Lancer till the end of the day which means that EVERYONE will present their project." Having said that, the halfa sped off towards the classroom, having the feeling that someone wanted to speak with him. Or a ghost to be exact. The soul with body made of ectoplasm did its best to stay hidden from the halfa to no avail. So when Danny put his things in the classroom, he went to a janitor's room.

"I know you are there, so show yourself." He said.

"Either my senses are getting faulty or you have suddenly become interested in politics." Said the ghost while dropping his invisibility. The ghost was Walker. The second Danny's parents opened the portal, the warden knew that the halfa had the information he needed and that he was the one who read his book for hours. That was the last push he needed to go to the living world and for once observe Danny. Walker hoped that the halfa won't fell him while hiding his ectosignature but his hopes were not answered.

"No, your senses are all right. Why are you here by the way?" Danny replied. Grandfather or not, I will not try to make peace with him if he doesn't want peace first. The halfa thought.

"To observe." And with that Walker put an end to the conversation with leaving the visible plane.

Danny sighed and left for class. He still can be on time.

* * *

Danny, as normal, decided to go last with presenting his project while the A-list went first. There were some nice marks but no 'A's yet. Untill Danny's turn came.

"Mr. Fenton, it's your turn." When the hero heard that, he took his things and went to the front of the class.

He opened the large homemade poster and started presenting his family, "This how my family tree looks like." It was so large that the skinny teen needed a harmless laser to point to what he wanted to talk about, "My family has got many members so I will tell you about only the more important and/or interesting ones. First, on my father's side, my six times great grandfather, Johanson, was born like three centuries ago and he built the most modern, biggest and populated city you could find back then. He had three daughters, two of which left the city and became inventors. Two generations later, my four times great grandfather, Jason, found out about ghosts and became obsessed with them. His obsession was passed down the generations and still is, in its own way and my great great grandfather had two sons one of which had come to Amity and the other went to Europe, and he has a grandson called Cross Marian. He is a Marshall whatever that means. While on my mother's side, my great great grandmother, Annabelle, was a plane engineer and pilot. She knew everything there was to be known about them. She had incredibly strong spirit, mind and body which were passed to her decants, like the obsession with ghosts. Then my grandfather, Daniel Walker, had the very same features and obsession with following rules and laws which made him a great warden, who kept Amity safe." Soon after Danny finished his presentation of his project, the class broke in applause.

* * *

"Lancer gave you 'A+'? Not fair dude." Exclaimed Tucker.

"Yeah, Danny, not fair at all." Said Sam.

Danny snickered at his friends' antics, "You are just jealous that I have the best mark in the whole class and that Mr. Lancer made a copy of only my project."

Sam was about to protest when Dash came.

"Hey Fen-turd. How come you have a better mark than me?" He had a 'C' on the project.

Danny looked at Dash with are-you-kidding-with-me look, "Haw about... you had written only about yourself and your parents. The project is about the whole family including the little third cousin which you didn't know of. Also you talked mostly about yourself. At least you said something about your parents. Of you ask me you are lucky you got a 'C' and not a 'D' or 'F'. Next time Dash, just do your homework the right way." Danny left a surprised Dash and gaping Sam and Tucker.

While the halfa was happy with his achievements today, he was disappointed that he couldn't feel Walker after he finished presenting his project because he didn't knew what to expect from the warden. Danny was sure about one thing though. When he and Walker meet again, things are going to be different.

 **Days later.**

When Danny came home from school, he was met with something just as shocking as seeing Vlad Masters in his living room, seeing Walker in his living room. The warden was chatting happily with Maddie and blissfully ignoring Jack who looked like he was ready to blast his in law in Oblivion.

"What am I missing here?"

The present dead and alive in the room turned towards the halfa, not expecting to see him.

"Danny? Weren't you supposed to be at school?" Maddie asked.

"Check the clock mom. School has been over for two hours today." Having said the halfa went to his room.

Walker frowned. He had hoped that he would be able to speak to his grandson but it looked like he needed to scold his daughter first. Before he could open his mouth, Danny came back and sat next to Walker to the surprise of the adults.

Walker rose an eyebrow at Danny's choice of seat and the halfa only said, "I choose the lesser of the two evils."

The warden cracked a grin at the joke. He knew why Danny sat next to him through. So that the halfa could protect him if Jack decides to do something.

Then Jazz came from kitchen and sat down next to Danny on the sofa to listen to conversation.

Walker was touched by that. It meant that Danny cares. That Walker was now a part of Danny Phantom's obssesion just like his human friends and family, and his ghoustly friends and emotional family.

Then Walker remembered that he had some things to ask, "Do they know that you are a halfa?" When Danny heard the question in Ancient he shook his head, "No they don't. Why do you ask?"

Walker sighed, "Is there someplace where you are sure that we wont be eavesdroped?"

Danny made a thoughtful sound, "Normally I'd suggest my room but mom and dad might try to listen in our conversation, so I am not sure. Any suggestions Jazz?"

The teen girl responded to her brother's question after thinking a bit, "You can go to the roof, go outside of everyone's earshot above Amity Park. There is always the park as well."

"Want to go for a flight? But we will need to be invisible." Danny asked as he stood up. As a reply Walker simply nodded while being lost in the world of thoughts. What if he doesn't want to make peace? What if he wants us to be enemies? But he could want to make peace... What could us making peace would mean in the Ghost Zone? … Well, I will find out later.

While the warden was standing up and thinking, Jack knew that there was something going on with Danny. He didn't raise his son to like ghosts. He rose him to hate them! Danny must be possessed. The ghost hunter thought.

"Where do you think you are going?" Jack questioned while pointing his guns at Danny and Walker.

Danny and Walker looked at the male Fenton while Maddie cried, "What is the meaning of this Jack? Put down the guns! Why are you pointing them at Danny and father?"

"Because, Maddie, Danny must be possessed while your father is the very thing we swore to destroy. The very thing we hate."

Walker narrowed his eyes at the male Fenton, "With all due respect, Mr. Fenton but you are wrong. I have met your son before and he has one of the most powerful wills I have seen in my whole live and afterlife. It is an almost impossible feat to do so, and you to imply that your son is possessed the most... the most bizarre thing I have ever heard."

While Walker was saying his little speech, Danny suddenly remembered that ghosts were responsible for Jack's mother's death.

"You hate ghosts because ghosts are responsible for grandmother's death, don't you?" He suddenly asked, stopping his mom from commenting about hating ghosts and his dad from making this worse, while looking at the floor, making his eyes disappear from view.

Everyone in the room looked surprised at Danny.

"But it's in the past. It's not something which can or should be changed because everything is as it should be. Believe me. I would know. BUT it isn't something to take out on the rest. Are we gonna have out talk or not warden?" Danny said, finally leaving the house to go for a flight with his grandpa.

Walker eyed Jack Fenton for a second, shook his head and left the house too.

* * *

"Now that we are alone we can address... the history between us." Walker said when they both were airborne.

"You want to make peace too? Great!" Was Danny's reply.

When the two ghosts were above the clouds Walker materialized his book in front of himself.

"Well there are so-"

Danny cut him off before the warden could say that there some things in between them shaking hands.

"I know. The piece of technology you confiscated from me belonged to my parents. That is the only thing which I have to say in my defense about everything in total, because everything else is justified... Is there a way for me to work out the years?"

Walker looked shocked when he heard that and when he thought about his grandson's proposal, he thought why not.

"Well you can help enforce the laws and rules here or in the Ghost Zone." The warden stated.

The two flying eternities looked at each other, already understanding the other one's thoughts, and said together, "The living world it is."

* * *

Two hours later Danny and Daniel entered the living room of the Fenton home.

"-then he said 'Beware!' and I said 'Be quiet. I am trying to study.' In the end he was so loud that I blasted his mouth with raw ectoplasm." When Danny finished his ghostly story, the two male ghosts started laughing.

"And he didn't dare come back for two weeks." The halfa added when they calmed down, only to start laughing again.

Jack and Maddie had been waiting for the former enemies for hour and a half. Why you might ask. Well... when the two left Maddie, Jazz and Jack had a nice talk and now he (Jack) wanted to apologise to practically every ghost in the GZ except the one(s) who killed his mother.

Maddie cleared her throat to gain the newcomers' attention.

"I just..." Jack started, "I just want to apologise for the way I acted earlier."

Walker narrowed his eyes, "If you are apologising to me the don't. It's me who you own an apology to." He said.

"Well I still have homework to do so, later." Said Danny while going upstairs and in his room.

"I should get going too. Unfortunately, my second in command in the prison is not trust worthy but you can always visit me in the Ghost Zone or write." Having said that the white skinned ghost left the living world.

 **THREE MONTHS LATER**

Danny Phantom was flying through the sky above Amity Park, relaxing and at the same time scanning for ghosts in the parts of the city which weren't cowered by his ghost sense.

When he and Walker stared working together, Danny put many ghosts behind bars without them knowing. That didn't only started making his number smaller but it also assured him time to study and bring up his grades. That made the number of ghosts who entered the living world drop to maximum 3 per a day.

As for Danny Fenton's family things couldn't be better since his grandfather made his first official for the Fentons appearance.

'The screen faded to black and a portal opened with the help of the hands of the clock and Clockwork came from it.

"Don't you dare think that this is the end, dear readers."

He gave his I-know-everything smile, winked and left the same he came.

 **AN: Well this is another finished story with epilog and last part in one. I was supposed to finish this several days ago, on my Birthday. This is my threat to you for it and Easter.**


End file.
